Simple Words
by Domenic
Summary: 50 themes. 50 sentences. Greed and Izumi. Draw your own conclusions. AU.


A/N: Written for the challenge on the livejournal community 1sentence; pick a couple from any fandom, choose one of the sets of 50 themes given, and write one sentence on the couple based on each theme. So much fun to do, but even harder than expected. (Also, I'm known as greedyslayer on livejournal.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did, Greed/Izumi may've been canon somehow... :P

1. Comfort

Izumi thought she'd never share anything with Greed, but they both found comfort in a swirling glass of alcohol when thinking of their respective losses: to the human, dead husband and son...to the sin, friends 6 feet under; each had their own personal homunculus overshadowing everything.

2. Kiss

She could never have predicted what a turn-on it was for her to see Greed playing with the Hughes child, but Izumi soon had to excuse herself once the sin let the girl bestow a small kiss upon his lips during the finale of their "Sleeping Beauty" game.

3. Soft

Greed had been surprised at how soft Izumi was, wondering how she could hold all that strength in such a gentle package, and he added another item to his list of "Why Al's Teacher is Amazing"...

4. Pain

Ripping him off the cross in controlled haste, surprised he could keep up with her with all his blood loss, Izumi and Greed somehow escaped all of the homunculi and Dante, but only once had they taken shelter in a small cave cloistered away by trees--only **then** did Greed fall from the pain, crying out for Martel and Dorchette and Roah, whimpering out how sorry he was for failing them.

5. Potatoes

He had started Dante's garden, and even after the damn seal, Greed still remembered how to grow things, and he thought he'd get back into the swing of things with potatoes, and if he timed things right, worked especially hard, he'd have them ready by Izumi's birthday, her favorite vegetables to go alongside that grand meal he was already envisioning...

6. Rain

Greed noticed how shadowed Izumi's eyes were as she stared into the rain from the porch, and although she'd look hot no matter what, the sin didn't much appreciate how sad the woman was, and promptly scooped up a fistful of freshly made mud, threw it perfectly into her face, then began running like hell as she gave chase, wielding an alchemically conjured spear, and it dawned on Greed exactly where Ed had picked up that trick.

7. Chocolate

"Mommy, look at Greed and Ms. Curtis, they're all covered in chocolate--wait, no, they're just playing in the mud--but it's raining so hard Mommy, I hope they don't catch a cold--but if they did, they could warm each other up real good, and--Mommy, you're not sick are you, you're all red now," Elysia said as her voice drifted off into wondering silence, the couple's delighted shrieks outside still penetrating the house's windows.

8. Happiness

In the cave, hiding away from Dante and her homunculi, Izumi did her best for Greed; his cries for the chimeras had dwindled down into broken silence, cradled in the arms of the alchemist, and he cannot recall ever being held with such care before, but there is no happiness in this first.

9. Telephone

The call had wrecked everything and started anew, the call from a fearful Ed as he informed Izumi that her train was too late, Sig had died during the night, never waking from his coma, and she would've wrapped the telephone cord around her neck and tightened it, she would've done it so easily if Greed hadn't been there, sleeping peacefully for the first time since Pride had murdered his only family in the world, no matter how mismatched they had been.

10. Ears

Seeing Greed with such a pleased smile as he carried the finally ready potatoes into the kitchen, Izumi couldn't resist stopping him and gently licking his ears; Ed quickly slipped in and caught the basket of potatoes, biting down a laugh at the completely off-guard and surprised expression on the sin's red face, his hands still limp and useless, yet starting to twitch with desire.

11. Name

Izumi played a game of Rumplestiltskin with Greed, trying to remind him of his human name, and she hid her heart's painful twinge in the face of the sin's gleeful triumph over realizing he had been Nicholas once, the same thing she and Sig had wanted to call their boy.

12. Sensual

Greed had been learning to draw from Dorchette, but stopped once he died with the rest, and yet Izumi drove him to pick up the pencil again, tracing the sensual curves of her body to satisfy a love he was not prepared for.

13. Death

Ed had miscalculated when assuming this particular batch of melted Philosopher's Stone would have the same reaction to alchemists as it did in the 5th lab, and now Izumi was running for Greed amid the crackling and sparking energy, the red liquid harmless against her skin, but doing hell to him; the sin looked absolutely out of his mind, the Shield coming up but not completely consuming him, his body wracked with pain, and she **had** to help him--and it finally dawned on the woman that Greed looked like Death as he burrowed his claws into her side, pinning her against the wall, and although he was frothing at the mouth, Izumi still managed to kiss him.

14. Sex

The red and writhing mist subsided in the kiss, and Greed breathed harshly as he tended to Izumi, desperately trying to bandage up the side he had torn into so ruthlessly, and he knew without a doubt that he could never make love to the woman he had carved up with his own damn Shield, swore there would never be sex again, and that would be his punishment.

15. Touch

Days after the PS insanity, Greed would not touch her, and his sleep was riddled with nightmares again, but Izumi could not bring herself to cradle him the same way she had done before in the cave.

16. Weakness

Things had been reconciled in her weakness, when Izumi cried out for Sig and her son in the nightmarish realm, and Greed came in and gently rocked her back and forth in his arms, realizing that there can be forgiveness, and he'd tell Izumi that fact in the morning.

17. Tears

Greed could be a true blue jack-ass when he wanted to, thought Izumi as he tickled her without mercy while chained to the bed, tears squeezed out of her eyes amid her shrieking laughter, overpowering the sin's demonic cackling.

18. Speed

Although Al had been supportive of how well Teacher and Greed got along, he never really understood their relationship and was left in the dark just as Ed was--that is, until the boys had seen them both speed away on a supposedly hijacked motorcycle whilst escaping military pursuit, and then everything made sense.

19. Wind

They no longer shared comfort in alcohol alone, Greed and Izumi both grew to love the way the wind would whip against them, hard and fast, falling in love with the purr of the motorcycle.

20. Freedom

There had been freedom when Sig was alive, the sin could admire Izumi without a thought and be satisified by the arms that sheltered her, but with those arms now cold and dead, Greed was left alone with a desire he was reluctant to act upon, another first he took no pleasure in.

21. Life

"Oh Greed, you two are **perfect** for one another...can't ever make life together no matter how much you want to," Envy sneered at the younger sin, who still blocked the bedroom door, the alchemist oblivious in her peaceful sleep.

22. Jealousy

Feeling something dark stir in her heart as she watched Greed lower flowers on Martel's grave, the last in the row, Izumi recognized it as jealousy, and knew that no matter what the sin believed, she was not forgiven and would be going to hell...

23. Hands

Obviously between the hands, the one with the Ouroborus mark irritated the most, and Greed would always scratch the tattoo sometime while he was sleeping; the habit drove Izumi so completely up the wall that she finally gave up, just grabbing it, massaging the mark herself, and she was surprised to find that it burned.

24. Taste

Greed knew he tasted like ashes, and before it never mattered to him, but with Izumi it did, and he was so relieved to find that she didn't seem to mind.

25. Devotion

The sin let devotion guide him rather than revenge, not daring to risk abandoning Izumi in pursuit of Pride, but still, should the right opportunity arise, he would take it...and come out alive.

26. Forever

At first, it had lingered at the back of his mind, but then it turned more demanding, the awareness of an existence that could last forever...leaving a certain alchemist rotting in the dust, and Greed for once wished he was human.

27. Blood

"Come on Greed, you know **I'm** the one who coughs up blood," Izumi whispered in an attempt at a soothing tone that kept breaking, the sin still choking out crimson that intermingled with dim stones, his eyes sliding toward Dante's transmutation circle at the side, now useless and half-fulfilled.

28. Sickness

"In sickness and in health, huh," wondered the sin as he fingered the ring.

29. Melody

Greed leaning against her in their chairs, Izumi watched Winry move up the aisle, and once the piano's melody began, she imagined herself in the wedding dress instead, the ring box in her pocket suddenly feeling very heavy and demanding.

30. Star

"You do know about wishing upon a shooting star, don't you Greed-san," Al wondered in a sly tone, amused at seeing how quickly the sin's violet eyes flew to Teacher, who was currently busy kicking Ed's ass for some reason or another.

31. Home

"You feel like home to me," Izumi said quietly, answering Greed's question as to why she accepted him.

32. Confusion

The first time they caught Teacher and Greed in bed together, slumbering peacefully in each other's arms, the Elric Brothers had realized the true nature of their relationship, and there was much confusion between the two, and although Roy tried to explain the matter to them, they wouldn't understand until the motorcycle came along.

33. Fear

The sin was fairly good at cooking, but when he tried his hand at crafting lemonade, Izumi would feel fear...and amazement at how Greed could so completely screw up the drink.

34. Lightning/Thunder

It was a rather queer thing, but Izumi and Greed always seemed to have sex whenever there was lightning or thunder or both overhead.

35. Bonds

Wrath hated all of **that** woman's bonds, especially the one with whom Mommy called "too impulsive for his own good," and he promised himself that one day he'd take care of him the same way he took care of that Sig guy.

36. Market

"I'm going to be firm this time Greed--I'm **never** taking you to the market again," Izumi growled from under all the grocery bags the sin had burdened her with, and while she trailed after his smirking persona, the alchemist marveled at a reversed cliche.

37. Technology

"I never saw that kind of technology before then," snapped the sin indignantly, but Izumi still kept cackling like mad, imagining the story in her head, perfectly seeing Greed freaking out over a honking car.

38. Gift

"I already have a gift," Greed said innocently, answering Izumi's question as to what he wanted for Christmas, and he snuggled closer to her, simply smiling at the alchemist's exasperated sigh.

39. Smile

"Dante was wrong, you **weren't** in pain--your **smile**--you looked peaceful to me, Zu, and you still do...like you're sleeping--yes, just sleeping...and I'll be here when you wake up."

40. Innocence

Looking at her eldest student, Izumi prayed she would never see the innocence fade in Greed's violet eyes, no matter how impossible it was.

41. Completion

Even with everything said and done, the sin still wept at the funeral's completion.

42. "Dreamt I buried you," Greed groggily slurred, still waking from his nap, and Izumi simply squeezed his hand--his Ouroborus one--in a tight grip, then proceeded to point out the clouds just above them, and the sin quickly remarked how much they looked like cows.

43. Sky

Falling through the sky at tremendous speed, Izumi still kept reaching for the sin's dropping form, and she wondered how the hell they were going to get out of this.

44. Heaven

"Closest to Heaven that I'll ever be," mumbled Greed, burrowing his head further into Izumi's freely flowing hair.

45. Hell

"Do you seriously think you're going to Hell," Izumi asked in total shock, sitting up and staring down at her Greed, thinking him either completely insane, or simply foolish.

46. Sun

"Do you believe you can absolve me of my sins," he replied, challenging Izumi's question, and crazily, he felt as if he had just challenged the sun.

47. Moon

"What sins," she hissed, fixating on how well the moon reflected off Greed's face, wanting to distract herself from honestly considering the use of force to beat his idiocy down, the same thing she had done with the boys before.

48. Waves

"You know what I am, how I came into this world," he whispered, gently tugging on Izumi's dark waves of hair, wanting to burrow into them again.

49. Hair

Of course, she felt his silent plea, and lowered herself back down, allowing Greed to burrow into her hair again... honestly though, she loved the sensation as much as he.

50. Supernova

"It doesn't matter how you were born--what you do with your life is the thing that counts," Izumi finished in a tone that settled the entire matter, and Greed knew when he was beat; the sin just chuckled, ending with a soft kiss on his alchemist's forehead, and before he fell asleep with her, thought how their relationship wouldn't end in the way of the supernova.


End file.
